random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 175: Bunkers 14
Ya The Full Plan Mochlum is planning it so don't add anything. This is so we can keep track of stuff. Character Checklist *Mochlum *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Chuck the Chicken *Bob *ACF01 *Rawrlego *Banjosnape *Tornadospeed *Mario *Fafa *Space Core Step Checklist #Mario and Fafa distract the guards. #Space Cores make a portal to the vent, and Bob saves them. Part 1 Mochlum: WHERE IS MY PIXIE STICKS?!?! Pinkie: I ate them... Mochlum: NOT THOSE PIXIE STICKS, THE MAGICAL ONES THAT POWER THE BUNKER!!! SOMEBODY STOLE THEM! Pinkie: It must be- Everyone: The TEENS! Mario: OMG GUYS A CASINO! Fafa: How would a casino be here? Mario; JUST LOOK! (everyone looks out window and sees huge Bieber Casino with a bunch of neon) Mario: TOLD YA! Mochlum: We gotta steal our pixie sticks back! TEAM FORMATION! (presses button that causes the following people to be summoned: *Mochlum *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Chuck the Chicken *Bob *ACF01 *Rawrlego *Banjosnape *Tornadospeed *Mario *Fafa *Space Core Mochlum: NOW LET'S MAKE A MASTER PLAN! :D Tornadospeed: Casinos have no clocks of windoes to make visitors lose track of time, so they keep gambling forever. So... not sure how that helps us. Redsox: Well, that means that people won't notice if we're sneaking through the casino, because they're too busy wasting money! Mochlum: ....You're not even in this plan.... Everyone: ........ Redsox: ......Well, can I be in this plan, because my meth dealing scheme isn't working at all..... computer isn't working.......? Mochlum: Fine! I ALREADY HAVE STAGE ONE OF THE PLAN! AND MARIO AND FAFA WILL BE THE DISTRACTIONS! THEY WILL DISTRACT THE SECURITY GUARDS WITH THEIR EPIC-NESS! Mario: We will? Fafa: I guess. Mochlum: SO PRACTICE DISTRACTING! Mario; Who? Mochlum: You guys! Mario: Distracting ourselves? Mochlum; No, you guys have to distract! Mario: i meant who are we going to distract? Mochlum: The guards! Mario: Of where? Mochlum: Oh shut up, you're distracting- nice job, dude. Moon snail (Back at bunker):...why does this always happen? Mochlum: STEP 2, THE SPACE CORES SNEAK IN! THEY MAKE ONE PORTAL HERE AT THE BUNKER, AND MAKE THE OTHER ONE AT A VENT! YOU GUYS WILL PROBABLY GET CAUGHT, BUT WE WILL SEND IN BOB TO SAVE YOU! Bob: Yesh, but how would I save them? Mochlum: HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW? STEP 3 IS THAT ME AND PINKIE GO INTO THE VENT TO FIND THE LOCATION OF THE PIXIE STICKS! BUT WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIND THEM, BECAUSE OF OUR LACK OF STEALTH! ....let's just do the rest of the plan after this training montage. (during montage) Mochlum: WHERE IS THE FAKE VENT?! Pinkie; He must of stole it with the Pixie Sticks! Mochlum: That little sneak! Where is Mario, anyway? I don't see him anywhere. Mario: (walks in) Hey guys I got back from seeing the Katy Perry 3D concert movie. Mochlum: WHY AREN;T YOU TRAINING? Mario: I forgot. Mochlum: >:( Tornadospeed and ACF and Banjo and ACF: What do we do? Mochlum: do jb WE'LL SEE LATER! Part 2 Mochlum: ARE WE PREPARED!? Mario: No- Mochlum: WELL TO BAD YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THAT KATY PERRY MOVIE! Fafa: Ignore him. Mochlum: TO THE INVISBLE VAN! (everyone goes into invisable van and goes to JB Casino) (Mario and Fafa step out) Mario: (to guard) IS THIS JB CASINO?! Guard: Ya. Mario: WHAT DOES JB STAND FOR? Guard: Justin Bieber. Mario: WHO'S JUSTICE BEAVER? IS HE PART OF JUSTICE LEAGUE? Guard: No... Mario; THEN WHY IS HIS NAME JUSTICE? Guard: It's Justin. Mario: I SAID THAT! (Space Cores sneak by) Guard: No you didn't! Mario: SHUT UP I HATE YOUR GUTS GO DIE IN FIRE! Guard: Anger issues, man. You have them. Mario; WHAT'S AN ANGER ISSUE? (inside Casino) Guy: DO YOU VANT TO GAMBLE WITH ME? Space Core: NAh. Guy: (pulls out gun) Then go dai in a hole. (shoots Space Core) (Space Core dodges and runs) Guy: (chases) YOU CAN DIE YOU NON-GAMBLER IDIOT-FACE! (Space Core shoots portal into vent then runs) Guy: (catches Space Core) I'm gonna take you to my stretching chamber. Then I will kill you. With the stretching chamber. Space Core: WUT?!?!?! (shoots Portal into vent then launches self to space) Mochlum: (hising in invisble van) STEP 2 FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker